


Forever

by prompom



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: People are starting to get under Andrew's skin and Neil makes him feel better





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for swearing

Andrew pretended he wasn't bothered by the things over people said about him, but he was. He didn't used to be but since coming off his medication and experiencing more emotions, it happened a lot. A twinge in his chest when Dan called him monster. Another when Allison said he was a psychopath. 

Kevin, however, made him feel the worst. Andrew wasn't used to the feeling that Kevin was giving him. He had been sure of himself and his body since leaving the Spears, but Kevin's insistent nagging had worked it's way into his brain.

Everytime Andrew felt stressed, whether it be from schoolwork or exy practise or those dumb sessions with Bee that Neil had insisted that Aaron joined in on, and he turned to sugar for comfort, he couldn't help but hear Kevin's disapproving voice. 

This time he couldn't even stomach a quarter of the pint of ice cream. Of course, being the observant little shit that he was, Neil had noticed and was giving Andrew a concerned look as he shoved the ice cream back in the freezer. He made a move like he was going to come over but Andrew gave him a pointed look. _Do not come near me._

Neil sat back down on the coach between Matt and Kevin but still watched Andrew's every move. The sensation of being watched was getting quickly under his skin, so he pulled on his jacket and slipped on his shoes and headed out the door hoping Neil wouldn't follow. 

The other side of the door, he knelt down to put his shoes on properly and he heard Allison's voice the other side of the door. "What's wrong with the monster today?"

Andrew's gut clenched uncomfortably again. 

He quickly decided the part that bothered him the most about it was how Nicky, Aaron and Kevin never defended him, even though he had turned into a _monster_ for their sakes. 

Sure, he had nearly killed a few people but he was defending his cousin. And he may have been instrumental in the car crash that killed Tilda but he did warn her and he was going to do anything to keep Aaron safe. He had also pulled a knife out on them all a few times but he wouldn't have to if they all weren't so insufferable, and if Nicky knew how to keep his hands to himself.

"He's not a monster, don't call him that" Neil snapped. 

Allison scoffed. "Sure"

He heard the coffee table's leg scrape against the floor as Neil stood quickly. "Everything Andrew does is to protect someone important to him and you just constantly shit on everything he does. I'm sick of it." There was silence for a moment. "And you three should be defending him too, he does it for you"

"I don't think he's a monster" Nicky said weakly.

"Maybe you should say that to him"

"Nicky, he pulled a knife out on you" Dan said softly. "You don't have to defend him"

"We're supposed to be a team" Neil said, voice dangerously quiet. 

There were heavy footsteps and then a door closed. Neil must have gone into their bedroom. The voices became too quiet for him to hear, so he stood and left.

\--------

Andrew stayed on the roof, smoking, until the bitter wind made him retreat back inside. Not even the height of the roof could make him forget how hated he was by his teammates. How scared they all were of him. By everyone except Neil. Neil was the only one who understood him and that feeling terrified Andrew a lot more than heights. There was also the nagging feeling in his chest that maybe the only reason Neil liked him so much was because his mother used violence of him and he saw violence as a sign of love. He blew out the smoke and decided he would talk to Bee about it.

The warm air made the skin of his face and hands burn uncomfortably. By the time he made it back into the dorm room, his skin was tingling. A quick glance around the room showed Neil wasn't there, he was probably still in their bedroom, and the rest of them were watching a movie. Kevin had even managed to stop obsessing about exy for five minutes to watch it with them.

He made himself busy in the kitchen making himself a hot chocolate. A hesitated for half a second, then started to make Neil a tea with one of the disgusting herbal mixtures he liked. 

As he was walking to his bedroom, Kevin called out; "You shouldn't be drinking that. You'll put on even more weight"

"Kevin, why don't you fuck off?" Andrew snapped. Kevin opened his mouth, probably to argue more but Andrew cut him off. "Leave me alone for five fucking minutes"

He opened the door with his elbow and shoved his way inside, slamming it shut before Kevin could open his mouth again.

Neil was sitting at his desk, absently staring at a textbook. He spun around when he heard the door open, but saw it was Andrew and snapped his mouth shut. "I thought it was Kevin again, I was gonna strangle him." Andrew put the cup next to Neil. He picked it up and hummed gratefully. "Thanks"

All Andrew wanted to do was curl up on his bed and drink his hot chocolate, but Kevin's voice kept on echoing through his head. You'll put on _even more_ weight. He slammed the cup down, the drink sloshing over the sides, and sat down on the edge of Neil's bed. 

Within seconds, Neil was next to him. Not close enough that they were touching but close enough that Andrew could feel his weight next to him. "Don't let Kevin get to you"

Andrew wanted to lie and say he wasn't bothered by Kevin, but he promised Neil he wouldn't lie to him. "He's an asshole"

"I-"

"Don't." Andrew didn't want to hear how Neil thought he looked good. Not when he felt like this. He _hated_ feeling shitty because of what other people said to him and that was becoming a frequent occurrence. What he hated was the fact that they had the power to hurt him.

Neil was blessedly silent for a second. "Can I hold your hand?"

"Yes"

Neil helped when he grabbed Andrew's hand. "Fuck your hands are cold." He grabbed Andrew's other hand too and put them underneath his t-shirt and hoodie to warm them up. He shivered but put his hands on top of Andrew's so he couldn't take them out.

Andrew rubbed his thumbs along some of Neil's scars, relishing the way smooth skin gave way to the raised lines. He pushed his hands up further. One thumb rested in the bullet scar and his other hand fitted perfectly over the burn scar. It was like they were made for eachother. Andrew tugged Neil onto his lap and rested his head on his shoulder. "Is this okay?"

"Yes. Can I touch your hair?"

"Yes"

With Neil's comforting weight on his lap and his fingers running through his hair, with his pulse beating a little quicker than normal in Andrew's ear, maybe he felt little better than he did earlier.

Nicky came bursting into the room, staring at his phone. "Do you two want to join us for a gaming marathon? Kevin's bet twenty dollars he can beat Renee in Guitar Hero." He looked up and caught the death glare that Andrew was sending his way. Nicky broke into a grin. 

"Don't say a word" Andrew muttered, still rubbing soothing circles on Neil's marred skin with his thumbs.

"I'll leave you to alone" Nicky smiled, pointing finger guns at them. "I'll get them to turn the TV up"

"Fuck off" Neil grumbled. Nicky laughed and exited the room. "Talk about killing the mood"

"Yes or no?"

Neil smiled coyly. "It's always a yes with you"

Andrew bit back the scathing remark and kissed Neil, hard. He savoured the taste and the heat of the inside of Neil's mouth, and the fact that he got him to shut up for once in his life.

Neil pulled away. Andrew nearly jumped back and removed his hands from the inside of Neil's hoodie. "I know you don't want me to say this but-"

Andrew sighed. "Neil don't"

"Andrew just let me." Andrew gave a small jerk of his head to indicate that Neil could continue. If he wanted to. "Don't let Kevin get to you. He's just pissy that you can eat what you want and still lift more than him. You're an incredible goalkeeper without even trying and Kevin has to work his ass off every day to be where he is. I don't want his bad attitude to bother you"

Andrew had said what he was thinking to Bee, and she had expressed that it might be good to communicate his thoughts to Neil more. So he took a leap. "I guess…" He swallowed, hard. "I guess it does a little"

"Well it shouldn't. You're amazing"

The words caught in Andrew's chest. _Amazing_. What Neil said to him before he vanished and Andrew thought he was dead. "I don't like it when too say that"

Neil cooked his head to the side quizzically. "Why?"

"You said that before you disappeared"

"I'm not gonna disappear again. Sorry but you're stuck with me forever"

"Don't like sorry either" Andrew said, hiding the slight smile by pressing his face against Neil's shoulder. 

Neil laughed. "Can we kiss again?"

"Yes"

As Andrew's lips touched Neil's he realised he could handle being stuck with this idiot forever. He would definitely have to tell Bee that.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I keep making Kevin an asshole I'm sorry Kevin


End file.
